Healed Heart
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Link lost Midna, He loved her very much, he feels lost. What he dosnt know is Zelda loves him. At the ball in Hyrule Castle Town Zelda dances with Link. Zelda stops breathing & Link saves her. Will Link be able to forget Midna? Disclaimer: I dont own LOZ
1. Author's Note

Author's Note (explanation for those who have not played the game)

We all may think our world is the only one, but there is another world not many know about. It is called the Twilight Realm. It is a world where there is no light. It is always in darkness. The people who live there are the Twili tribe. Their ruler is Princess Midna. Everything was fine until Zant the evil king who tried to force Midna to marry him so he could take over and have power. Because she refused he put a curse on her so she would turn into a weird looking imp. Zant also put curses on parts of our world that were near each of the spirit springs. These curses caused the light spirits to lose their light and the land around the light spirit's spring became eternal twilight so that you can't tell day from night. One day a swordsman named Link is hanging with Ilia and Colin in Ordon Spring and all of a sudden a goblin like creature on a humongous hog came crashing through the gate to the spring and knocked Link out with a bow and arrow and kidnapped Ilia and Colin. When Link recovered he tried to chase them into Faron Woods, but then he stopped when he saw the strange door-like barrier and before he knew it he was pulled in by a twilight creature. The twilight creature threw him to the floor. A few seconds later he turned into a blue eyed gray wolf. After he transformed the twilight creature dragged him away (Link was unconscious). Many hours later Link woke up in a jail cell. A minute later Midna appeared outside the cell. She teleported into the cell and broke Link's chain. Link was all defensive until Midna told him she would help him if he could figure out how to get out of the cell. Eventually he found a place to dig his way out. After he got out Midna told him she would tell him where they were if he would do as she says. When they finally got outside Link finally realized where they were: Hyrule Castle. Midna told him to go to the nearby tower so she could introduce him to someone. When they got there the person Midna wanted Link to meet was Princess Zelda. He stared at her in awe for a moment then got serious again. Zelda got upset when she found out that imprisoned (she saw the chain on his front leg). A little bit later the guards started coming up the stairs so they leaped out the window in the middle of the staircase. From that time on Link and Midna went on many adventures to get the fused shadows then the mirror shards (from the broken mirror of twilight) The mirror of twilight is the portal that makes it possible to travel between the two worlds. If the mirror is broken no one can travel either world. Some game fans think there is a romance between Link and Midna. Others think Link and Zelda. Some think Link and Ilia. I think all three are possible.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

As Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight Link was very sad. "Why did you have to leave me Midna!?" Then he felt an arm come around him it was Zelda's. "I'm sorry Link I'm sure she had her reasons. I know she loved you." "She did?" "Yes very much." "I didn't think she loved me… She even told me 'Don't think that I care about your world I'm only helping you because I have to.'" "She was going to tell you before she left but she was thinking that you wouldn't love her back because she wasn't very nice to you because of how she treated you when you first met her." "How do you know?" "Lets just say I kind of shared her mind for a while." "I wish she knew that I loved her back… I will never see her again." "You don't know that. Oh and Link by the way: may I come with you to Ordon Village?" "Why?" "Because I need a vacation." "Um ok then… Sure." "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 1 Ordon Village

Chapter 1 Ordon Village

Link and Zelda rode on Epona back to Ordon Village. When they got there Link took Zelda to the mayor's house. "Hey Link. Is that Princess Zelda with you?" Bo the mayor asked. "Yes, she wanted a vacation so asked me if she could stay here for a while." "Yes, of course she can stay here. How long do you plan on staying?" "About 6 months." Zelda replied. "Ok. So which house would you like to stay at? I'm sure no one would reject the princess of all Hyrule." " I think I will stay at Link's house" Zelda replied. "Ok that is fine by me. I have an extra bed in the basement." Link said. "Ok we should have the village people gather so we can tell them about your arrival Princess Zelda."

***

"I have called the village people to tell you all that Princess Zelda will be staying here. She is staying at Link's house while she is here." When Ilia the mayor's daughter heard this she was so mad inside. _O my God! Zelda is after Link I just know it! I cant stand that. I have had a crush on Link since I was 13! That is 3 whole years! I still don't have the guts to tell him. I'm such a wimp! _Ilia thought in her mind. She decided to go get Epona and take her to Ordon Spring to calm her thoughts. When she got to Ordon Spring she thought when she could confront him. "Maybe I can try at the annual Hyrule Ball that is coming up in a week I just hope Zelda won't get to him before me. I have to make sure to get to him first." Ilia thought aloud while she was brushing Epona. Then Ilia kneeled down and prayed to the light spirit Ordona "Please help me through this o great spirit Ordona. Please don't let me lose to Zelda!" After her short prayer the light spirit Ordona appeared. "Sweet Ilia. I'm sorry to say I cannot help you. I'm not the fortune teller from Hyrule Castle Town but I know you are not destined to be with Link. Not even Midna is destined to be with Link. Zelda is destined to be with Link." Ordona said. Ilia started crying. Then she asked "Who is Midna?" "Midna is the princess of the twilight realm. She and Link went on many adventures during the time you were kidnapped and when you lost your memory. They saved Hyrule from Zant the evil so called twilight king and the evil god Ganondorf and they fell in love. Then Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight because she cared about our world and about Link so she shattered the mirror so both worlds will be safe. I believe Link might still be trying to get over her. The only possible way you could be with Link is if they break up. I doubt they will though. Don't think of any stupid ideas." Before Ilia could say anything Ordona disappeared. A moment later Link came to the spring (she was still crying). "Ilia what's wrong?" Link asked (looking worried). "Link! How long were you standing there?" "Why do you ask? I just got here." Link said (no he did not see any of this he knows nothing). "Umm ok. So you didn't hear me talking to myself?" "No I did not hear a thing. I just came here because I need Epona so I can go to Hyrule Castle Town Malo Mart to buy some stuff that they don't sell at Sera's Sundries." "Ok. Well I brushed Epona for you." "Thanks" Link said as he mounted Epona. "Bye then" Ilia said (she was thinking about how cute he looked while riding his horse.)

***

When Link got back to Ordon Village he mounted off his Epona and went into his house. When he he found Zelda napping on the pare bed he had. It was dinnertime so he decided to leave her alone and cook dinner. About 15 minutes later Zelda woke up she could smell goat burgers. "Link did you make goat burgers?" "Yes I did" Link replied. "Well what do you know I love goat burgers." "You do? I thought because you are royalty you did not eat stuff like that. I thought you ad steak every night or something fancy like that." "Yeah I do eat steak but I still like goat burgers." Link and Zelda sat down to eat and Link felt a strange feeling. Was Zelda his love? He never felt that before. Maybe he was just having an upset stomach. After they ate Zelda went to her bed downstairs and Link went to his bed upstairs. It was an exhausting day.


	4. Chapter 2 The Hyrule Ball

Chapter 2 The Hyrule Ball

The next day when Link woke up he just remembered that today was the annual ball at Hyrule Castle. He started cooking breakfast and Zelda woke up and got dressed. "Link, do you know that the annual ball that happens in Hyrule Castle Town is tonight?" "Yes, the reason I went to Malo Mart was to buy some clothes for tonight" (suit and tie). "Cool, are you going to ask Ilia to dance?" "Umm I don't know. I don't really dance much." Link replied (blushing a little bit).

***

When Link and Zelda got to the Hyrule Castle Town Link went over to Rusl to talk to him about hotel reservations. After he left Zelda went down Castle Town South Road to go to the fortune teller's house. The fortune teller's name was Fandi. When she entered Fandi welcomed her and told her she could have a fortune for only 5 rupees instead of 10 rupees. She paid him the 5 rupees and Fandi asked her "What kind of fortune would you like: future, love, or money?" "Love" she answered. Fandi looked into her crystal ball and said things that might not be actual words and said "You will meet your true love tonight at the annual Hyrule Ball. You will dance with him but you will faint and he will save you with his great CPR skills. As long as nothing in the future changes you will be together forever." After hearing that Zelda thought about who it could be as she was walking into Hyrule Castle where the ball will take place and the party pretty much already started. Zelda walked over to the snack table and got some punch. A minute later Link came over and also got some punch. When he saw Zelda at the other end of the table he went up to her. "Hey Zelda, I thought you would be dancing." Link said "Well I don't have anyone to dance with right now." "Well um would you um like to dance with me?" Link asked nervously (blushing) "Yes of course" Zelda replied. When they got on the dance floor the song that started playing was Love Story by Taylor Swift. As the song begun Link and Zelda got into a slow dance position and started dancing. About half way into the song Zelda fainted suddenly like the fortune teller said would happen. She was barley breathing. When this happened Link knocked everything off the snack table and placed Zelda on it and did his incredible CPR skills. After she was revived they started dancing again and the crowd cheered! "Link! You saved my life!" "Your welcome your majesty." "Link I… I love you!" "I love you too Zelda!" They danced for a long time and when the ball was over they rode back to the hotel.

***

When they got to the room they were staying in at the hotel they found Ilia in there. "Hey Ilia what are you doing in here?" Link asked. "I got assigned to the same room as you guys." "Ok whatever" Link said. They were all very tired so they all got ready for bed. There were 3 small beds. After they all fell asleep Ilia started thinking to herself _it doesn't look like he is still trying to get over this Midna girl anymore! I can't stand that he is in love with Zelda. I already thought he liked me, I mean the way he stared at me when he came to get Epona that one day. _When she finally fell asleep she was dreaming about her and Link. She knew it wouldn't happen but she still had dreams about it.

***

The next morning the villagers (and Zelda) packed and traveled back to Ordon Village. When they got back Ilia got a letter from her friends Dawn, Chrissy, Paige, and Hope. They were having a sleepover at Dawn's house back in Kakariko village. Even though they just got home Ilia told Bo and he said she could go if Link would take her on Epona to Kakariko Village.


	5. Chapter 3 Kakariko Village

Chapter 3 Kakariko Village

"Thank you Link! Thank you for taking me to Kakariko Village!" "Your Welcome." They were in Faron Woods and they passed the oil man on their way to Hyrule Field. "Would you like to buy some oil for your lantern for 10 rupees instead of 20 rupees?" "Yes please my lantern is running out of oil." the oil man filled Link's lantern and Link paid the 10 rupees and they kept going and they arrived in Hyrule Field. Link started going west which lead to Kakariko Gorge. While in Kakariko Gorge there were those weird looking thingies that shoot arrows at you. They were trying to aim for Ilia and when Epona sensed this she started galloping so fast she ran over some of them. Before they knew it they were finally in Kakariko Village.

***

Once they got there Link rode straight to Dawn's house and dropped Ilia off. Dawn, Chrissy, Paige, and Hope were sitting on the porch of Dawn's house. After Ilia got off Epona she grabbed her stuff and went over to greet her friends as Link rode off to the sanctuary to say hi to Renado the village shaman before leaving. "Hi Ilia! It has been like 3 years." Dawn said. "Yes it has. Where do you live Chrissy, Paige and Hope?" "We all live in Hyrule Castle Town. Hope replied. "Yeah, but all our families is having a house built in Ordon Village." Chrissy said "That is awesome! Where is it going to be in Ordon Village? There is not much space for more houses." Ilia asked. Our houses are going to be built in that field behind the barn at Ordon Ranch." Hope said. "Oh yeah I forgot I saw construction workers back there. I'm so glad you guys are moving to Ordon Village. Dawn are you moving to Ordon Village too?" Yes I am but I will miss this house." "Yeah but if we all live in Ordon Village we will be able to have more sleepover like this" Chrissy said. "Speaking of the sleepover can we have dinner now?" Ilia asked. "Sure but what does that have to do with the sleepover?" Dawn asked. "Well we have dinner at sleepovers don't we?"

***

When they got inside there was a bucket of fried chicken from HCTFC (Hyrule Castle Town Fried Chicken) in the middle of the table and Dawn's parents were sitting on the end of the table and they greeted Ilia. "Hi Ilia. How is Bo doing?" Dawn's dad asked. "He is doing good. Princess Zelda is a guest at Ordon Village." "Oh that must be nice" Dawn's mom said. "Yes it is" Ilia lied (with a straight face). After dinner the girls went upstairs and started talking. "So Ilia , did you ask Link out like you said you would three years ago when we all last saw each other?" Chrissy asked mischievously. "No… I waited too long and he is going out with Zelda…" Ilia admitted. "Wow Link is a really lucky guy to be dating the Princess of all Hyrule!" Hope said. "No Zelda is a lucky girl to be dating the hero of all Hyrule!" Paige said. "Ok then there both lucky to be dating each other, problem solved!" Chrissy said. "No problem not solved! You know how I said it is nice to have Zelda stay in Ordon? I lied, it is the worst thing that has ever happened to me I still have deep feelings for Link!" Ilia shouted (LOUDLY). "Oh my goodness no need to shout." Hope said (in a serious way). "I'm sorry, I just really want to be with Link but even the spirit Ordona told me we won't ever be together. Unless they break up and that probably won't happen." "It could but don't get your hopes up. Come on lets forget about this for now and listen to some music. Anyone want to listen to some Taylor Swift?" "Yeah!" everyone shouted (except for Ilia, she said it quietly). The first song Dawn turned on was Teardrops on My Guitar. It was about the middle of the song and Ilia stopped singing and started crying. Dawn turned the music off. "Ilia what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Dawn, Chrissy, Paige, and Hope asked at the exact same time. "Link…" was all that Ilia could say because she was crying so hard. "I'm sorry" we all said at the same time again (yes again). "Why don't you put on a different song Dawn. One that won't make her think of Link." Paige said. "Ok" Dawn said. This time Dawn played You Belong With Me. After the song ended Dawn and Paige were whispering to each other after Ilia, Hope, and Chrissy went down to get some milkshakes. "Doesn't that song remind you about Ilia and her crush on Link?" Dawn asked Paige after the others left. Yeah, cause it's like about a girl who likes a guy who doesn't know that she like him. Do you think Link knows that she likes him?" "I really don't know." A minute later Chrissy, Hope, and Ilia came back with the milkshakes. Dawn asked "Do you guys want to watch a movie?" "Sure what do you have" Chrissy asked. "Let's see… I have Twilight, Twilight, and Twilight. Sorry, I do have more movies but I want to watch Twilight. Is that ok with you guys." "I love Twilight!" Paige exclaimed. "Yes we all know about your big obsession on vampires" Chrissy said rolling her eyes. "Yeah whatever, let's just turn the movie on." Hope said. "Wait why don't I get some popcorn and candy before we start the movie?" Dawn asked. "Yes please. By the way I know we have milkshakes but do you have any soda?" Chrissy asked. "Yes we have a 2 liter the bottle of Diet Pepsi." "Oh I love Pepsi!" Chrissy said. "I know" Dawn said. Dawn went downstairs to get the food. When she came back they finally watched the movie. Whenever Bella and Edward kissed Ilia kept thinking about Link. _What would it have been like to kiss Link? Would be worthwhile as she thought it would? At the last scene where Edward and Bella were dancing in gazebo alone after the other couples left she thought about how romantic it would be if she got to dance with Link alone._ _I truly do love him._ She thought. "That was an awesome movie" Ilia said. "I know it's an awesome movie but haven't you seen it before?" Dawn asked. "No, this is the first time I watched it" "Wow I never heard of a teenage girl who hasn't seen Twilight." Paige said. "What is your favorite scene Ilia?" Dawn asked. "The scene in the ballet studio where Bella is being hunted and then Edward comes in and tries to get rid of James and then when hope seems lost Alice, Carlyle, and Emmet came in and while Emmet was taking care of James and Carlyle was trying to get Edward to clean Bella's blood so she wouldn't turn into a vampire." Ilia said in full detail. "Wow you must have really liked the movie if you remember it in that much detail" Hope said. "Yes I did, but it reminded me of how much I like Link." "Well at least you didn't cry." Chrissy said.


	6. Chapter 4 The Kidnapping

**Chapter 4 The Kidnapping**

**Back in Ordon Village… Link asked Zelda is she wanted go to the café in Hyrule Castle Town Square. "Is this a date?" Zelda asked. "Umm yes sure if you want it to…" Link said grinning. Zelda was speechless and she just grinned back. They got ready and rode Epona to Hyrule Castle Town. When they got to the bridge they dismounted Epona and walked into Hyrule Castle Town hand in hand. When they got tio the café they ordered their food after they ordered their food Link asked "Zelda do you want to go to see a movie?" "Sure" When the food got there they ate then Link paid the bill and they headed to the movies. When they got to the movies they bought a large popcorn and a large soda to share. They found out the movie was Twilight. "Well this is more of a younger teen movie but it works" Zelda said. It was about the middle of the movie and then the magical thing that happens between new couples happened… The first kiss! It was so magical, and blissful! At the part where James was hunting Bella, Zelda pretended to be scared and she laid her head on Link's shoulder (aww how romantic!). When the movie was over they exited Hyrule Castle Town and mounted Epona and the two lovers rode happily back to Ordon Village. They got back to Link's house at about 3:00 in the morning. They went straight to their beds. About an hour later one of the windows broke! It was an alien from outer space! It had on big eye in the middle of its forehead and it was green and had three antennas sticking out of its head. Link and Zelda got waken up and the alien touched Zelda's light brown hair then snatched her and took her outside to the humongous space ship. Link tried to stop them but there was a strange barrier that stopped him from running and he went unconscious. The next morning when he regained consciousness he ran to Bo's house. When he got there he was almost totally out of breath. When he recovered he went inside. "Bo, Zelda was kidnapped last night! I tried to save her, but some strange barrier appeared and knocked me out!" Link said (with a worried, shocked voice). "Oh no that is terrible! We only know one person who can stop it" Bo replied also with worry in his voice. "Who?" "You Link. You are the legendary hero chosen by the gods who saved Hyrule aren't you? You can do anything!" "Ok, but we have one problem: how am I going to get to outer space?!" "Why don't you talk to Shad? Maybe there is a cannon in City In The Sky. City In The Sky is already high up. If you can find a cannon up there you may be able to reach space. Why don't you head to Hyrule Castle Town right now?" "Ok I will go now."**

*******

**When Link go to Hyrule Castle Town Link went straight to Telma's Milk Bar. When he got there he found Shad as always at the back table studying about the City In The Sky home to Oocca tribe. "Hi Link, what can I do for you?" Shad asked. "Zelda got kidnapped and was taken to outer space. I was wondering if there was secret cannon I could use to get to outer space." " Oh my! That is terrible! There is not an extra cannon but you are in luck you know the Oocca, I did some research and even though the Oocca are small they can build huge cannons in only a few hours." "Wow that is really interesting. Do many of them speak Hylian?" "No but I know most of their language. I'll come with you." When they got to where the huge cannon at Lake Hylia stood they got in the cannon and they shot up into the sky.**

***** **

**When they got to City In The Sky and landed in the small body of water Link and Shad got out of the water and they found Ooccoo (the only Oocca who can speak fluent Hylian). "Oh goodness nice to see you again." Ooccoo said. "Hi Ooccoo can you gather some of your Oocca friends and build us a cannon that can get us to outer space? Princess Zelda has been kidnapped by space aliens" Shad said. "Oh goodness Princess Zelda has been kidnapped! I will get a crew together right away and it should be ready in a few hours!" The Ooccas were working really hard and just as Ooccoo said it was ready in a few hours. "Here is some space gear" Ooccoo said handing Link and Shad a space suit, and a space helmet. "Everything else is stored in the secret compartment on the cannon." Ooccoo Jr. said (Ooccoo's son). The Oocca did a sky dance for them before they loaded the cannon. The cannon was even bigger then the one from Lake Hylia. Link and Shad finally loaded the cannon and shot even higher into the sky and reached outer space.**


	7. Chapter 5 Outer Space

Chapter 5 Outer Space/Midna comes back

When they landed in outer space they obviously floated. "I wonder where Zelda is being held captive." Link said. "Do you think it is that strange looking building on Mars?" "Yes it might be their secret base or something. Why don't we go check it out?" "Umm ok. Are you sure its safe?" " I don't really care if its safe! I will do anything to save Zelda!" "Well its great you really care for the princess but are you sure you want to risk your life to save her?" "Well of course I would risk my life for her! She is my girlfriend!"

"Oh sorry I didn't know. Link, may I tell you something?" "Yeah sure." Link said. "Umm, the truth is I love Zelda. I was going to ask her out at the ball but then after the CPR incident and when I saw how happy she looked dancing with you I decided to back off. I just wanted you to know that…" Shad said (in a sad voice, looking guilty." "Oh its ok… I mean who wouldn't love a girl like her?" "So your not mad?" "No, I understand you. That doesn't mean you can have her though! Link teased. "No, I know I wouldn't try to come between you guys!" "Well lets forget this and head toward the secret base." Link said quickly.

As they got closer and closer to Mars there was a little harmless looking space creature, his name was Cubie. "No don't go to that base! Its so dangerous there! They trap humans in there and make them work for them. They even brainwash them!" Cubie said. "Oh no! They are going to get it if they brainwash Zelda!" Link said. "Yeah we better hurry!" Shad said. "Wait you cant. You two are no match for Darius. Darius is the leader of those aliens. By the way who is Zelda?" "Zelda is the princess of Hyrule, and my girlfriend." Link said. "What is Hyrule?" "A country on earth." Shad said. "What does Zelda look like?" "She is tall, she wears a pinkish whitish dress, and she has long light brown hair." Link said. "Oh I've seen her, man she is pretty!" "Hello! Didn't you hear me say she is my girlfriend?" "Oh sorry, by the way I think she is being spared right now. If I'm right I think she is fine. She is being taken care of and she hasn't been brainwashed. At least I think so." "Well I hope your right!" Link said.

Zelda woke up and found herself in a bed that was not in Link's house. She looked out the window and found out where she was: outer space. "Oh my goodness! I'm in outer space! Where is Link?" she asked nobody. "I'm afraid I can't answer that." a familiar voice replied. _No it couldn't be. How could she have got out of the twilight realm? Maybe I'm imagining things. _Zelda thought in her head. No she wasn't imagining things. It was Midna, in her true form, not her strange imp form. "Well this is a surprise, is it really you Midna, or is my mind playing tricks on me? What I'm really trying to ask is how did you get out of the twilight realm?" "Well I have been trying to find a way since about 5 minutes after I left to get to light world because I missed Link so much. Then I found a way, I found a strange portal that was never discovered and I took my chances and I ended up at Ordon Spring. Then I still had the rock that turns Link into a wolf and I used it on myself so I would turn into a wolf so I could pick up Link's scent and find him then the scent ended at the cannon at Lake Hylia. I went in it and when I got to City In The Sky I followed his scent to another cannon then I ended up here in outer space. I haven't found him yet but I know he is here, then I found your scent and I found you so I thought I should check on you. So where are we?" Midna asked. "Well I don't really know I just woke up here so I'm not sure what happened." "I'll go look for Link and tell him I found you." Midna said. "Ok, thanks. I need him to know I'm not being harmed right now."

Midna teleported herself outside and in the distance she saw Link and Shad. She started floating towards them. As she got closer she saw a tiny space creature with them. When she finally got to them Link recognized her right away. "Midna! I have missed you so much!" They hugged and Shad asked "Who is this Link?" "Oh this is Midna she accompanied me on my adventures to save Hyrule." "Well nice to meet you Midna, I'm Shad." "So Midna how did you get out of the twilight realm?" Link asked. "I found a strange portal and I when I went into it, it took me to Ordon Spring. I have been trying to find a way back to the light world about 5 minutes after I left. I've missed you so much Link, I couldn't get you out of my mind." "Well I have missed you too. You have also been also been on my mind." "Thanks. Well this is a jump in the subject, but I found where Zelda is being held. She is not in any harm." "Oh that's good to know" Shad said. Link was speechless. _From the time he saw Midna he had completely forgotten about Zelda. Now that Midna was back he was thinking about going out with Midna_._ Wait that would mean cheating on Zelda… (sigh) love stinks! _Link thought in his head. He loved Midna and Zelda , but he knew he couldn't have both. "Link are you ok why aren't you talking? Didn't you just hear, Midna found Zelda?" Shad asked. "Oh that's good." Link said (neutrally). "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy?" Shad asked. "Umm yeah sure. Lets just go save her and get this over with." Link replied (kind of bitterly). "Ok then." Shad said as they were leaving. "Oh he is just probably surprised to see me or something" Midna said (teasingly, while laughing).


	8. Chapter 6 Secret Base

When they finally got to the secret base Cubie said "We can't go in yet! We need a plan!" "Ok then what is your suggestion little alien?" Midna asked (teasingly). "You know I have name! Cubie yelled (acting irritated). "Yeah whatever little alien!" "Guys! Break it up!" "Shad yelled. "Yeah, we need a plan" Link said in a neutral voice (he could never yell at Midna). "Then Mr. Know-it-all, what is your plan?" "Midna asked Cubie. "You can warp right?" "Yes I can" "Well my plan is you turn Link into a wolf then warp us to where Zelda is being held." "You are smart for a little alien." Midna commented. "Why thank you." "Well then any day now." Midna transformed Link into a wolf and she warped them.

When they got to the room where Zelda was they ended up in the closet. Cubie made them invisible and they listened. "Why have you captured me? I have a country to run you know!" "Yes I know after we get married" Darius said. "What the heck are you talking about?" "You my love, we are getting married tomorrow!" "Once again I say what the heck are you saying? You are not my love! I'm in love with Link not you creep!" "Well that is no way to talk to your future husband!" "Umm yeah excuse me she is not your future wife! She is my girlfriend!" Link sprang out of the closet claiming his girl. "Link!" Zelda ran and sprang into his arms. "Oh if it's a fight you want that's what your going to get!" Darius exclaimed. He started throwing energy balls around the room. Link shoved Zelda in the closet to protect her and he got out his master sword. He started flinging the energy balls back at Darius with his shield attack. After 10 hits he eventually got defeated. After he was unconscious Midna warped them all to Ordon Spring (well except for Cubie). When they got back they all headed to Link's house and had coffee. "Thanks for saving me Link. I love you" Zelda said. "I love you too. Is there anything I can get you from Malo Mart?" "Yes, I have saved enough rupees for this dress that the guy at Malo Mart Castle Branch put on hold for me. Will you pick it up for me?" "Sure, Midna would you warp me there?" "Sure, lets go outside and we will warp there." They went outside to Ordon Spring then Midna warped them to Hyrule Castle Town entrance. After they did the shopping at Malo Mart they decided to go see Telma at her milk bar. When they got there Telma greeted them. "Hi how are you doing?" "Oh we are fine just doing some chores for Zelda" Link said quickly (before suspicions started). Would either of you like anything to drink?" Telma asked. "I will take the new red potion with milk mixed in." Link said. "No thanks I'm good." Midna said. After Link got his drink they left and entered Hyrule Field. Midna tried to warp them back but it wasn't working, so Link called Epona with the horse call and they rode home. When they back to Link's house Zelda was standing in front of the door, arms folded, and with a straight face. "Link, where have you been? What took you so long? You weren't, umm maybe, yeah making out with Midna were you?" Zelda asked in a calm mad voice. "I would never do that to you Zelda!" Link yelled. "Yeah sure you expect me to believe that? You probably never even loved me!" Zelda yelled back. "What are you saying?" Link asked feeling lost. "Link, I hate you, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore! I'm going to stay at the mayor's house and don't you dare follow me!" "Zelda please don't leave me!" "Whatever," and Zelda left and slammed the door shut behind her.

Midna was downstairs thinking out loud. "How can she do this to him?" She paced back and forth. "They were so in love, and its all my fault! I'm not resting until I find a way to help him get her back. I love him, but he is sad and depressed so I have to help him!" Midna sat down thinking what she should do. "I know! I'll talk to her! I'll even give up my new house in the field behind Ordon Ranch if I have to!"

When Midna got to the mayor's house Ilia answered the door. "Hi, who are you?" Ilia asked. "I'm Midna, I'm one of the people who is moving into the field behind Ordon Ranch. I need to talk to Princess Zelda, its very important." Ilia thought to herself 'Where have I heard Midna's name before?' "Ok come on in. She's in the room upstairs to your left," Ilia said politely. "Thank you," Midna replied.

As Ilia said Zelda was in there. She was crying and listening to Teardrops on My Guitar. When Midna entered the room Zelda was still crying. "What do you want?" Zelda asked. Before Midna could reply, Zelda went on. "Aren't you happy that I'm out of the way? You can have Link all to yourself!" "No, he is more in love with you! He is at home, sad and he cried himself to sleep! You are the one he wants! I'll even give up my new house I have being built here in Ordon if you really want me to!" *Long silence*. "No don't give up your house! I should've been more understanding… I'm sorry, Midna…" Zelda said (not crying anymore). "Well, don't apologize to me, apologize to Link! He's the one you need to apologize to!" Midna replied. "Yes you are right…" Zelda says then leaves and goes to the village outskirts to Link's house.

"Link, I'm sorry I falsely accused you, can you forgive me?" Zelda asked quietly. "…Yes, I suppose so…" Link replied. "R-really?" "Yes…" "Thank you…" Zelda hugs him and he hugs back.

**Should I continue this? Or is that the end, I've run out of ideas. If anyone has ideas please tell me. Please review!**


End file.
